Some Sort of Incest
by osmalic
Summary: A roof encounter has Hiro contemplating Maiko. And is also making him fall asleep. HiroMaiko, het, mangaverse


Trying to break through my writer's block with anime fic, which I haven't been doing for a while. _Gravitation_ heterosexual fic.

**Pairing:** Hiro/Maiko (het!)  
**Rating:** PG for cuss words, panties, and possible incest  
**Warning:** HET, Hiro's 18, Maiko's 17, absent!Shuichi's 18, cuss words

* * *

**Some Sort of Incest**

It is a sad, sad day when Hiroshi Nakano realizes that he can already distinguish Shuichi's shoeprint.

Sadder, too, when a different shoe is embedded on his face.

"Are you skipping _again?"_ a girl's voice asks him.

He pushes the foot away and squints up, counting it a blessing when he realizes that the person is kind of blocking the sun. And then he sees that it is Maiko Shindou. "The fuck do you care?" he yawns.

She nudges him with the toe of her shoes, gently this time, but Hiro still growls. "It's not fair," she complains. "You get to skip classes, make an ass of yourself, and _still_ get the highest grade in your class. I'm in the student council, I do my homework every night, and I date the most boring guy in school so I can practice my English verbs and they _still_ throw this work at me?"

"I'm work?" Hiro mumbles, not in the least bit interested.

"Kanami-sensei wants to see you."

"Mm." Hiro rolls over to follow the building's shadow, which has moved over the hour he has been on the roof. A few seconds later, he looks up. Maiko is still hovering over him. "You still here?"

"You're supposed to get up," she growls. Her foot is raised again, prepared to smash her shoe against his chest. "Or I'll get in trouble."

"Put your foot down, I don't want to memorize your shoeprint," Hiro tells her, deadpan. "And I can see your panty."

She is quick to acquiesce. "You do _not!"_ she squeaks angrily.

"Yellow with lace and**whatthefuck!"** God, now there are _two_ shoeprints on his face. "It's not my fault you keep showing off your underwear."

"It's not fair, it's not _fair,"_ she complains again, and Hiro surmises she's probably forgotten about the panties. "You get the best grades in the entire school, half the girls and guys in campus are in love with you, you're popular in all the festivals, and _you still act like an ass._ Meanwhile—meanwhile, dammit, I'm forgetting my English verbs and now I have to ask Takarazako-san out again for...what?"

Hiro's fingers enclose around her ankles, surprised to find how slim they are despite the thick socks that hide them. And he is a bit relieved to find, _No, they're not like Shuichi's ankles at all, they're smaller so technically Shu's_ still _not a woman, so I can still love him like a brother and not like a sister, but if I look up and see Maiko's panties and get turned on, is that incest?_ The thoughts course through him, making him sleepy. He thinks he is rubbing his cheek against Maiko's shoes and ankles, but he doesn't care.

"Hi-ro-shi!" Maiko yells. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up," Hiro mumbles, grasping her socks. "I've memorized Shu's shoeprint, now I wanna memorize your ankles. They're not the same as Shu's, did you know?"

"What. The. **Fuck."**

"Lie down with me," Hiro yawns, tugging at her skirt, grinning when he catches a flash of yellow under the blue pleats. "I'll teach you my secret. How I can skip classes, get the best grades, have everyone fall in love with me, and still be an ass." He pauses, then murmurs, "And I'll help you with your English verbs. At least I'm better looking than that pansy boyfriend of yours."

He almost falls asleep that way, with his fingers tracing Maiko's shins, down to her ankles, to the edge of her shoes, and he thinks how leather can smell nice, why doesn't Shuichi's shoes smell like that?

Then there's a gentle nudge at his fingers, not like the earlier kick, and Maiko sits down next to him. "We'll get us both in trouble," she warns.

"S'noproblem." Hiro grins and pulls her to him. He usually snuggles up to Shuichi, who is soft and pliant—**safe**, but snuggling with Maiko feels dangerous and exciting. _It must be some sort of incest,_ he thinks.

If he isn't too tired, he thinks it would be a fucking turn-on.

He buries his nose at the crook of Maiko's neck and discards the idea.

**-end-  
**

* * *

**AN:** I forgot the name of Maiko's boyfriend, the school council guy. Does anyone even remember him?


End file.
